Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2015
|presenters = Josip Ðerić Josie |opening = Josie performing "Game Over" (JESC 2014 Croatian entry) |exsupervisor = Nikola Kuśić |host = Croatian Radiotelevision (HRT) |interval = Josip Ðerić performing "Shine Like a Star" (EBSC 2015 Croatian entry) | entries = 22 | debut = See participation table below | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Slovakia – "Verím že v ňom" |nex = |pre = }} The Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest 2015 was the 1st edition of the Junior Balkan's Best Song Contest. It took place in Croatia. The contest consisted of a semi-final on 2 October 2015 and a final on 3 October 2015. Twenty-two countries participated in the contest, and all debuted at the contest. The winner of the contest was Slovakia with Jan Suzek and his song "Verím že v ňom", meaning I believe in him. All the countries, but the host Croatia, had to participate in the semi-final, for the ten places available in the final. This is, as of the 2016 edition, the only edition that included a semi-final. Participating countries Semi-Final The semi-final was held on 2 October 2015 at 19:00 (CET). 21 countries performed and all 22 participants voted. Countries qualified for the final are highlighted. Final The final was held on 3 October 2015 at 19:30 (CET). 11 countries performed and all 22 participants voted. Notes : 1. Contains a word in: Spanish, German, Italian, English, Greek, Croatian, Macedonian and Polish. : 2. Contains words in: Maltese, Spanish, French, German, Polish, Italian, Portuguese and Croatian. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # – Maya Sar # – Valentina Monetta # – Edyta Górniak # – Já a on # – Ula Ložar # – Andri Xhahu # – Jacques Houdek # – Bojana Stamenov # – Roman Bomboš # – Lisa Angell # – Sergey Stepanov # – Ira Losco # – Ozizi # – Gábor Gundel Takács # – Gabriela Yordanova # – Kaliopi # – Il Volo # – Agathonas Iakovidis # – Sophia Patsalides # – Ervin Jung # – Ben Beniz Commentators * – Andri Xhahu (TVSH, RTSH HD, RTSH Muzikë and Radio Tirana) * – Andi Knoll (ORF eins) * – Dejan Kukrić (BHT 1, BHT HD and BH Radio 1) * – Elena Rosberg and Georgi Kushvaliev (BNT 1 and BNT HD) * – Duško Ćurlić (HRT 1); Zlatko Turkalj Turki (HR 2) * – Melina Karageorgiou (RIK 1, RIK SAT, RIK HD and Trito Programma) * – Libor Bouček (ČT1) * – Marianne James and Stéphane Bern (France 2) * – Maria Kozakou and Giorgos Kapoutzidis (ERT1, ERT HD, ERT World, ERA 2) * – Gábor Gundel Takács (Duna) * – Filippo Solibello and Marco Ardemagni (Rai Radio 2); Flavio Insinna and Federico Russo (Rai 1) * – Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1) * – Arthur Caruana (TVM) * – Gloria Gorceag (Moldova 1, Radio Moldova, Radio Moldova Muzical and Radio Moldova Tineret) * – Bernard Montiel and Églantine Eméyé (TMC Monte Carlo) * – Dražen Bauković and Tijana Mišković (TVCG 1 and TVCG SAT) * – Artur Orzech (TVP 1 and TVP Polonia) * - Ovidiu Anton (ProTV) * – Dragan Ilić & Duška Vučinić-Lučić|Duška Vučinić (RTS 1, RTS HD and RTS Sat) * – Andrej Hofer (RTV SLO2; Radio Val 202, Radio Maribor) * – Roman Bomboš (Jednotka, Rádio Slovensko, RTVS) * – Bülend Özveren (TRT 1) Non-participating countries * – Lia Fiorio and Gigi Restivo (SMtv San Marino and Radio San Marino) * – José María Íñigo and Julia Varela (La 1) * – German: Sven Epiney (SRF 1); French: Jean-Marc Richard and Nicolas Tanner (RTS Deux); Italian: Clarissa Tami Clarissa Tami and Michele "Cerno" Carobbio (RSI La 1)